Category talk:Move
Archived Move discussions Previous topics can be found in the Move discussions archives. Move Discussions Scooby-Doo: Where Are You? Vol 1 to Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? Vol 1 Unlike other subtitles like Year One, the title of this Scooby comic is essentially the same as the TV series. Sure it can be used as subtitle, but it's not quite the same. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 14:26, March 12, 2015 (UTC) :Move proposals won't work for volumes, as they need to be moved differently. See Category:Volumes That Need to be Moved. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:32, March 12, 2015 (UTC) The Shade I (Earth-Two) to Shade I (Earth-Two) We don't start character page names with "The". DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 11:41, July 26, 2015 (UTC) :Actually, this character already has a page at Shade (Earth-Two), so I marked for deletion. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 11:45, July 26, 2015 (UTC) :: Not the same character. That's the point of adding this page. Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 12:05, July 26, 2015 (UTC) :::Vigilante fought two separate Shades in the same issue? DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 12:06, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Shade (Earth-Two) to Keyhole Carter (Earth-Two) And it turns out that page should be moved. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 11:48, July 26, 2015 (UTC) The Shade II (Earth-Two) to Shade II (Earth-Two) "The", again. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 12:00, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Kai-Ro (New Earth) to Kai-Ro (Hush Beyond) If Kal-El in Batman Beyond Vol 3 1 is to be considered different from Kal-El (New Earth), so should Kai-Ro depicted in Batman Beyond Vol 3 1 be considered different from Kai-Ro (New Earth). Danishjaveed (talk) 03:32, July 28, 2015 (UTC) :The move should also include: :* Justice League Unlimited (New Earth) to Justice League Unlimited (Hush Beyond) :* Mareena (New Earth) to Mareena (Hush Beyond) :* Rex Stewart (New Earth) to Rex Stewart (Hush Beyond) :* Terrence McGinnis (New Earth) to Terrence McGinnis (Hush Beyond) :* Micron (New Earth) to Micron (Hush Beyond) :Danishjaveed (talk) 03:32, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Henry King, Sr. (New Earth) to Henry King (New Earth) Character pages should be under the person's original/birth name. Brainwave was born Henry King, and only became Henry King, Sr. when his own son was born. (This should apply to all Seniors who have pages.) Shadzane �� (talk) 17:29, August 11, 2015 (UTC) :For disambiguation purposes, I think we can keep this. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 17:33, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Jonathan Gunnarson (New Earth) to Jonathan Gunnarson (Earth-One) I cannot find where this character appeared (or was mentioned) post-Crisis. (Unless a blanket decision has been made that all I...Vampire characters survived Crisis. I know that is true of some other mid-Eighties series.) Shadzane �� (talk) 08:18, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Jason Bard (Earth-One) to Jason Bard (Earth-Two) This character's only appearance was in in 1954, which is still Earth-Two, and that's how we have it indexed for the other characters in the story (Batman, Robin, etc). Shadzane �� (talk) 14:48, August 26, 2015 (UTC) :I moved this, but that border between Earths Two and One is unclear. Some argue Earth-One's Bat family's first appearance is 1952, in . That's what the Batman article has. At any rate, the Batman appearances should be reindexed. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:45, January 6, 2016 (UTC) ::Yes, the first Earth-One Batman story is , but that is an early outlier because that is the origin of the (Earth-One) Superman/Batman team. In general, this database has the border between Earth-Two and Earth-One Batman in (cover date) November 1955, between & . I believe that is based on the DarkMark indexes, but I don't know for sure, I wasn't here when that was decided. It is true, other comics indexers place the break elsewhere (for example, Mike of Mike's Amazing World places it between and ), but for now this database is built on the Nov 55 border. If someone wants to change that, they can I guess, but it would be lots of work for an arbitrary distinction. Shadzane �� (talk) 17:42, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Orin I (Prime Earth) to Orin (Prime Earth) Prime Earth Aquaman doesn't bear the name Orin, which means his ancestor is the only Orin in this continuity. --'' The Talk Goblin'' 15:29, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Spider III (Quality Universe) to Frank Stacy (Quality Universe) His identity is revealed in his only appearance. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 11:45, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Roscoe (Quality Universe) to Roscoe (Quality Funny Animal Universe) See this discussion. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 01:41, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Rao to Rao (Star) Since there is also a character named Rao and there is more then one version of said character I propose we move the page for the star named Rao to Rao (Star) and create a disambiguation page for the name Rao. DalekSupreme13 (talk) 08:32, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Rominoff (New Earth) to Dracula (New Earth) He was revealed as such in . DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 15:11, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Maxwell Taylor (Smallville) to George Taylor (Smallville) His full name is given as "George Maxwell Taylor", making Maxwell his middle name and not first name.KylieMfever (talk) 08:52, October 5, 2015 (UTC) :But what does that mean? We don't use characters full names as page names (unless it helps with disambiguation), so we usually drop the middle names because they are irrelevant (just like in real life). But in this character's case, his first name is irrelevant. He doesn't use it except for signing contracts. Max/Maxwell is the name he uses in every day life. So, wouldn't Maxwell Taylor be correct? (Unless there is a "Always use first name as Page Name" rule I don't know about. Or he actually used George as a child, which would fit the "Use earliest name as Page Name" rule.) Shadzane �� (talk) 15:27, October 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Frankly it comes down to what name was used most prevalently in the single episode he appeared in. If it was "Max", then that is where we should start. ::At that point we run into the tendency on site to expand shortened names if we got a "fuller" one that can be cited. So "Max" becomes "Maxwell" for the article title if we've got a nameplate visible in the ep, or it is verbally recognized in the dialogue. ::Beyond that, it becomes more than a little pointless to insist that the article be moved from "Maxwell Taylor" to "George Taylor" because there is a reference some where in the ep, I hope, that provides his full given name. This is an extremely minor character in the series who uses a shortened version of his middle given name. That's enough for me to say "Maxwell" is fine for the article title. ::If the intent of the move is to more closely align the article with the dab page George Taylor and the original character George Taylor (Earth-Two) the "Real Name" parameter and the information in the notes section are sufficient for that. ::- Byfield (talk) 09:43, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Super Buddies to Super Buddies (New Earth) Since we now have a Justice League 3000 version of the super buddies, I propose the we move the New Earth version of the team to a New Earth designation so we can create a disambiguation page for the team. DalekSupreme13 (talk) 12:16, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Adventures of Supergirl/Covers to Adventures of Supergirl (Digital)/Covers Messed up naming the category. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 02:10, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Mister Puny (Earth-S) to Puny (Earth-S) He may be called Mister Puny on the cover of , but in the actual story is is only called Puny. Shadzane �� (talk) 20:18, March 10, 2016 (UTC) Dru-Zod (DC Extended Universe) to Zod (DC Extended Universe) He is never named "Dru-Zod" in any media, only "Zod". —MakeShift (talk · ) 10:49, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Faora Hu-Ul (DC Extended Universe) to Faora-Ul (DC Extended Universe) She is only ever named "Faora-Ul", never "Faora Hu-Ul". —MakeShift (talk · ) 11:02, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Alexander Luthor (DC Extended Universe) to Alexander Luthor, Jr. (DC Extended Universe) See the talk page. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 00:21, March 30, 2016 (UTC) Actors:Dario Delacio to Actors:Dario De Iacio Proper spelling from the actual credits. Currently it's Actors:Dario Delacio and it should be Actors:Dario De Iacio. - Byfield (talk) 10:38, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Lyla Michaels (New Earth) to Lyla Michaels (Pre-Crisis) See the talk page. Shadzane �� (talk) 15:33, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Eric Courtney (Earth-One) to Eric Courtney (New Earth) The whole concept of this character was that he may or may not be the post-Crisis version of Lord Volt. He should definitely be New Earth. Shadzane �� (talk) 15:11, April 11, 2016 (UTC) Artemis (Female Furies) (New Earth) to Artemiz (New Earth) Should use characters original name spelling instead of later version, which may be a spelling error -- and if it's not a error, it's a name change and we should use original. Shadzane �� (talk) 15:30, April 11, 2016 (UTC) Cyclops to Cyclopes Race pages should use plural form in the name. Shadzane �� (talk) 15:30, April 11, 2016 (UTC) Captain Cook (Quality Universe) to Craig Cook (Quality Universe) Apparently, someone discovered Cptn. Cook's first name somewhere. Shadzane �� (talk) Ted Grant (Earth 2) to Theodore Grant (Earth 2) . Kyletheobald (talk) 22:26, April 16, 2016 (UTC) DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV Series) Episode: Last Refugee to DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV Series) Episode: Last Refuge Typo in the name. 04:05, April 22, 2016 (UTC) Clarence Callahan (New Earth) to Clarence Callahan (Quality Universe) Brings him in line with other Quality characters. Kyletheobald (talk) 02:56, April 25, 2016 (UTC) :Per the primary source material, National Comics Vol 1 42 May 1944, (his 1st appearance), and National Comics Vol 1 75 Dec 1949, (his last appearance in National), it's spelled "Calahan". Which certainly does look wrong, but there it is. Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 17:08, May 21, 2016 (UTC) General Mills Presents Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice vol 1 1 to General Mills Presents Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Vol 1 1 I made several typos in creating this page Shadzane �� (talk) 23:11, April 27, 2016 (UTC) Jonsey Vol 1 to Jonesy Vol 1 Got the character's name wrong. Shadzane �� (talk) 01:34, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Jonsey Vol 1 85 to Jonesy Vol 1 85 See above. Then repeat for , , , , , and . Shadzane �� (talk) 01:42, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Cannonball (Earth-Two) to Horace Calhoun (Earth-Two) Kyletheobald (talk) 16:17, May 21, 2016 (UTC) White Lantern Corps to White Lantern Corps (New Earth) There exists a version of the White Lantern Corps in the Ame-Comi universe whose origin and line-up is completely different from the New Earth version, so we should move the existing page to a New Earth designation and create a disambiguation page. DalekSupreme13 (talk) 16:00, June 7, 2016 (UTC) Marvel Family to Marvel Family (New Earth) We currently have pages for 4 different versions of the Marvel Family, so we need to move the main one to a New Earth designation and create a disambiguation page for the Marvel Family, so that people can find the other 3 versions. DalekSupreme13 (talk) 16:00, June 7, 2016 (UTC) Victory Vs to Victory V's Apostrophe. Kyletheobald (talk) 12:57, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Great Ten to Great Ten (New Earth) Disambig. Kyletheobald (talk) 12:57, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Manhunters to Manhunters (New Earth) I propose moving the Manhunters page to a New Earth designation so that we might create a disambiguation page for them as we have 7 alternate versions for the Manhunters in total and pages for 2 of these alternate versions have already been created. DalekSupreme13 (talk) 21:40, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Leviathan Entity (New Earth) to Leviathan Entity (Prime Earth) The Leviathan Entity has only made 5 appearances and 4 of those were post-flashpoint, so I propose moving the page to a Prime Earth designation to reflect this. It is the same issue we had with Damian. DalekSupreme13 (talk) 21:42, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Jonathan L. Thunder (New Earth) to John Thunder (New Earth) His origin in and his Who's Who entry both use "John". The middle initial is not necessary. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 01:37, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Gotham (Prime Earth) and Gotham Girl (Prime Earth) to Henry Clover, Jr. (Prime Earth) and Claire Clover (Prime Earth) Their civilian names, as revealed in Batman Vol 3 3. - Ver-mont (talk) 23:14, July 20, 2016 (UTC) :If their father is Henry Clover, he should be Henry Clover, Jr. (Prime Earth). --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 03:04, July 27, 2016 (UTC) Ralph Dibney (Prime Earth) to Ralph Dibny (Prime Earth) I think his last name was misspelled somewhere along the way. The last several issues of Secret Six Vol 4 I've leafed through have spelled his last name as Dibny like his Pre-Flashpoint incarnation. -SadCryingClown (talk) 16:16, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Malese Jow to Actors:Malese Jow Clicked on a red link to create an article. Noticed too late, that the red link was incorrectly written.KylieMfever (talk) 18:00, July 29, 2016 (UTC) Big Tony (Prime Earth) to Anthony Delfini (Prime Earth) His last name was revealed in . -SadCryingClown (talk) 18:22, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Sandra of the Secret Service (Earth-Two) to Sandra McLane (Earth-Two) Can find the issue to confirm but other online sources have it in . Kyletheobald (talk) 18:18, August 7, 2016 (UTC) :26 is unscanned and unreprinted AFAIK. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 18:36, August 7, 2016 (UTC) Super DC Giant Vol 1 S-27 to Super DC Giant Vol 1 27 Unlike the rest of the series, this issue does not have an "S" in front of the number Shadzane �� (talk) 14:27, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Lena (New Earth) to Lena the Lemur (New Earth) In line with other animal characters. Also opens up "Lena" should we need it. Kyletheobald (talk) 06:35, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Actors:CCH Pounder to Actors:C.C.H. Pounder Consistancy with other creative staff listed under initials. - Byfield (talk) 17:33, August 14, 2016 (UTC) :Even if she's credited as "CCH Pounder"? DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 17:58, August 14, 2016 (UTC) ::With initials, I'd say yes based on the sorting methods used here. - Byfield (talk) 19:03, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Tatsu Toro (DC Extended Universe) to Tatsu Yamashiro (DC Extended Universe) She's consistently called Tatsu Yamashiro by official material, never Tatsu Toro. - Ver-mont (talk) 02:51, August 21, 2016 (UTC) :Where did we get "Toro" from, anyway? Shadzane �� (talk) 04:32, August 21, 2016 (UTC) ::I can't give you the issue but it was the New 52 name. Kyletheobald (talk) 04:39, August 21, 2016 (UTC) :::It's her maiden name in the New 52. Many people forget that Yamashiro is her married name (just like Waller is). --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 10:44, August 21, 2016 (UTC) ::::Oh, well that makes sense. Probably shouldn't rename, then. Shadzane �� (talk) 17:18, August 21, 2016 (UTC) :::::It's her maiden name in Prime Earth, there's nothing saying it's the same case for the DC Extended Universe. It's conjecture. We should use the only official name she was given. (Otherwise we might just go ahead and change the Arrow version from Yamashiro to Toro too, for instance) - Ver-mont (talk) 01:00, August 22, 2016 (UTC) Sivana Family to Sivana Family (New Earth) Since we have pages for 2 different incarnations of the Sivana Family, We should move the main one to a New Earth designation so that we can create a disambiguation page for the group. DalekSupreme13 (talk) 21:25, August 21, 2016 (UTC)